bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vittoria Giovanna
Vittoria Giovanna (ビトリャ・ジョバアーナ, Bitoria Jobana), also known as Gaikou Ryuusei (流星・凱光 Ryūsei Gaikō lit Victory Shine Meteor), is a young Shinigami with Quincy powers who was descended from royalty; that is to say she is a distant relative of the Nagareboshi Family. She is the alternate universe counterpart of Gai Nagareboshi, the protagonist of the Rising Phoenix series. She is known as the Ray of Hope (一筋の希望の光, hitosujinokibounohikari) by Gunha Teishin and Gaika Juunikyuu, who waste no time in spilling the beans about her origins. Appearance Vittoria has a tall, slender and toned figure; with glistening ruby eyes and dirty blond hair which is bleach-blonde at the tips with one greenish tip standing out. Vittoria normally wears a pair of armoured dark purple sleeves at her forearm with dark brown gloves, getting lighter as they descend. Her top is sleeveless and is of a light purplish colour, which is also the colour of her thigh-length mini-skirt and knee-length boots. She wears a dark purple strap at her chest that fastens around her chest, allowing for her to keep a combat-oriented attire. Personality and Traits Vittoria began as an unhappy and lonely child until she befriended a gangster. Since then, she has become a more confident person. Her clever mind helps her get out of tough situations, as well as helping her win the support of the most stubborn members of Passione. Being kind and positive, Vittoria has a mindset where she attempts to imagine the consequences her actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. She is a gentle and sympathetic young woman, who is fiercely loyal to her friends, which often results in her risking her life to save them. Despite her skill in fighting she will never brutally harm a person unnecessarily, although she understands that sometimes she has to do so, or else. She is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. In battle, Vittoria is not very serious or focused and tended to fool around, but she is incredibly savvy. At crucial points in battles, she will verbally predict what will happen to her enemies in a Fist of the North Star-like fashion, and quote, often verbatim, what they will say. Her enemy will then unwittingly repeat said prediction, shocked by Vittoria's "mind reading". This is a direct homage to her previous incarnation's psychic powers. One thing to note is that Vittoria has an extremely voracious appetite; that is to say she can eat anything -''anything''- within moments. However, she can also be short-tempered and snappy, very much like Gai himself; this side of her is shown mostly when Gunha does something to anger her, or if Gai snarks at her too much. Gai even calls her a "mild tsundere", much to her annoyance. This side of her leads to frequent clashes with Gai. When in battle, Vittoria tends to disobey Gai's instructions, which leads to her making mistakes. She only starts obeying when she is about to lose, as she believes her battles are hers alone and listening to Gai would mean she needed help to win. However, after they settle their differences, Vittoria begins to listen to Gai and the two work more productively as a team. Because of her kindness, it is shown that Vittoria has a positive effect on most people; Kaede even stated that this is Vittoria's greatest power; comparable to the sun, noting that people who have contact with Vittoria have their hearts "illuminated" without them even noticing, and more often than not restoring something that their heart has previously lost. A good example is this when she fights Clarissa Bucciarati in the beginning of Broken Mirror; after Vittoria achieves victory, Clarissa was able to let go of her doubts about her boss, and the two quickly became friends. Another example is with Gai Nagareboshi himself; through their partnership, Gai slowly had his hatred for humanity removed and respects her as an equal. While she may seem to be a troublemaker at times, she has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has shown her kindness. Of course, she has no trouble punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when she ruthlessly engineers Polpo's death because the latter was lax in letting his Fullbring automatically kill the janitor nearby. History Gaikou Ryuusei was the daughter of a man (who appeared similar to Gai Nagareboshi in flashbacks) and a Japanese woman. Her first years were marked by her mother's neglect, as she left her home often and "didn't want her daughter to keep her from having a good life", forcing Vittoria to be left alone at night to fear the dark, too scared to even cry. When she turned four, her mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Gaikou Ryuusei" became "Vittoria Giovanna". Her new stepfather, however, would often beat her when her mother was not around. That, coupled with the fact that Vittoria easily became the target of street gangsters, gave her very low self-esteem. However, one day as Vittoria was walking home, she came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Vittoria, asking her if she knew where the man had gone. Vittoria lied to the men, feeling that the injured man was the same as her, and subconsciously activated her spiritual powers to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Vittoria again and told Vittoria that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turned brighter for Vittoria: her father stopped beating her and she became popular among kids her own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Vittoria from the shadows. To Vittoria, this was the first time someone else had treated her like a human being and showed her respect. The trust that Vittoria should have learned from her father was instead taught to her by others, and ever since she no longer had the scared look in her eyes. She subsequently forged a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped her. Synopsis :Main Article: Rising Phoenix series#Rising Phoenix: Broken Mirror Equipment Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu): A special and mysterious device utilized by the Vandenreich members to steal the Bankai of Shinigami that they kill, the device takes the convenient form of a medallion. The medallion is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. To use the badge, an incantation may be recited, though it is not entirely necessary and may indeed simply be for theatrics. The badge will react to the Bankai's presence, releasing its nullifying energy as a surge; a black wave of spiritual energy, to be precise. From there, the wave will engulf the Bankai in it's entirety, in the time that makes it seem as if it were an instant—in reality, it is engulfing the Bankai and breaking down the spiritual particles that compose it, returning it to nothingness, forever trapped within the void of the badge. In an instant, the wave will disperse and return back to the badge; Vittoria having absorbed it into the badge. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Vittoria's Zanjutsu style is rather general; it's balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms of Zanjutsu, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This results in a fighting style that lacks a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It has a relaxed focus on blade work, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her Zanpakutō; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. *'Kokūjin: Shippū' (虚空陣・疾風, Empty Air Array: Hurricane): A special, yet completely mundane technique that Chira Tendou taught Vittoria during their first meeting; Kokūjin: Shippū consists of Vittoria standing on one leg and drawing her blade, before transferring her spiritual energy to that foot; then decompressing the spiritual energy involved, making her spin around at high speed—because her sword is pointing forwards, it is enhanced by her wind element; and thus it traps foes in a vicious cyclone of slashes which deals up to thirteen hits while damaging all the foes in the radius of her sword. Chira has stated that with time, Kokūjin: Shippū could become an alternative to the Byakuya Senmetsuken. Chira referred to it as Kaiten Giri (回転斬り, Rotation Cut). *'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' (虚空陣・雪風, Empty Air Array: Snowy Wind): One of Vittoria's most powerful techniques; it begins with a powerful jump and supported upswing where Vittoria uses her free arm to apply force to the back of the blade, giving the leap enough power to pass the opponent of Vittoria in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Vittoria uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing. *'Kokūjin Ōgi: Mugen' (虚空陣奥義・夢幻, Empty Air Array Secret Technique: Dreamy Illusion): Mugen is yet another powerful technique that Chira Tendou has taught Vittoria; though Gai also knows a variant of the technique called Tenkū (天空, Heavenly Void). Vittoria unleashes a powerful upwards slash upon the foe which drains an amount of spiritual power from them equal to the damage inflicted; there, she throws her sword up into the air, which is now spinning after the opponent—this halves any defensive measures that the foe has put up, in addition to halving their own natural defenses. In the apex of Vittoria's sword's trajectory, she leaps up, catches it, and then hurtles towards the ground in a powerful downwards slash that inflicts tremendous damage. **'Kokūjin Ōgi: Akumetsu' (虚空陣奥義・悪滅, Empty Air Array Secret Technique: Destruction of Evil): The ultimate technique of the Kokūjin teachings; Akumetsu is said to be a blow that can transcend even gods. Vittoria draws her blade on one side all while stepping forward; though mid draw, she steps forward with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This dangers her by more often than not putting the adjacent leg into the path of her Zanpakutō and even closer to her foe; bit on the other hand, this movement enhances the strength and speed of the next swing. From there, she steps into the small distance behind her drawn blade and in front of her opponent without fail, delivering a god-speed blow of overwhelming, monstrous power that has no equal. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Vittoria is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and she is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. She excels at close combat with strong kicks, with her strength and speed being high enough for her to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to use any spiritual powers. Though she is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, elegant kicks, though a downside to these high kicks is occasionally giving her foe the occasional panty shot. Her kicks are able to harm spiritual bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects. Vittoria has a very hard head, which results in a very powerful headbutt, which is apparently stronger than Masato's who's own headbutt was known to have broken seki-sekki. *'Senkōken' (閃光拳, Glint Fist): Vittoria's signature technique in close-quarters combat. First, she gathers light energy into her fist –preferably her left- and compresses it, before punching the opponent at full force with the charged energy. Upon the moment of impact, Vittoria releases the light, which lets out a blinding flash the moment it touches her foe. This is most often her finishing attack in small-scale battles, and it is analogous to Gai's Rakka Rouzeki (落花狼藉, Scattered Blossoms). *'Avalark Ryūsei Ken' (アヴァラーク流星拳, Avalark Meteor Fist): Vittoria's signature technique; she concentrates her spiritual energy into her hands, and suddenly makes the position of the stars of the Phoenix constellation. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place; the speed of the punches is such that it appears as if they were miniature meteors, capable of striking the foe over a thousand times a second, and they are capable of attacking the foe over long distances. If Vittoria has a full amount of spiritual power, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of sound. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Vittoria resemble actual meteors. **'Avalark Suisei Ken' (ペガサス彗星拳, Avalark Comet Fist): A variant of Avalark Ryūsei Ken; Vittoria concentrates the force of a hundred meteors in her fist, manifesting a comet of immense power; and there, she throws herself against the opponent before swinging her fist forwards, releasing the comet in the form of an enormous pulsating and highly powerful sphere of spiritual energy that also has the likeness of a comet, blasting her foe with extreme force. Avalark Suisei Ken has the potential to deal overwhelming damage; as it reacts with the reiryoku generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact. Despite it's tremendous power, Vittoria rarely, if ever utilizes Avalark Suisei Ken, saving it for times of extreme hardship and despair. Kidō Expert: Vittoria has spells of elements which is the result of Gai Nagareboshi's multiple Zanpakutō, but focuses more on fire and wind, as well as having access to lightning, a combination of fire and wind, and light spells. Vittoria has highly advanced knowledge of these spells and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that she can mix these spells with other fighting techniques. She is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Magi' (魔技, Magic Skill): Magi is a special Kidō conversation spell developed by Vittoria; this enables her to break down the basic elements of various Kidō spells and then focus them upon her blade or her limbs; this essentially combines Kidō with her Zanjutsu and Hakuda in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. Magi generally allows Vittoria to swiftly deal elemental damage, compared to regular Kidō, which requires incantation time but covers wide areas. The concept of Magi came to mind when Gai informed Vittoria that as long as the two were synchronized, she wouldn't be able to use Kidō as he himself couldn't utilize it, lest he suffer massive internal bleeding. **'Holodnyj Smerč' (ホーロドニースメルチ, Hōrodonī Sumeruchi, Cyrillic: холодный смерч, meaning "ice tornado"): A special ice-elemental Kidō spell that Vittoria learned from Kaede Mikazuki and is accessed through Magi; it is activated by compressing all of her spiritual energy into the tip of her blade; and then by swinging her blade upwards, releasing the energy in the form of an icy tornado which travels towards the foe at high speeds. The moment that it touches an opponent, it freezes them and then allows the rest of the ice shards whirling around in the tornado to bombard them easily. **'Mukankeiji' (無冠啓示, Uncrowned Revelation): Mukankeiji is another special Kidō spell which is properly accessed through harnessing Magi's power; she seems to have learned it from the Shining Onslaught of Gai Nagareboshi many times before breaking it down into a spell of her own creation. With it, Vittoria manifests an orb of golden spiritual energy in front of her body, before punching it with all of her might; the impact of her fist against the sphere releases the condensed spiritual energy that composed the orb, unleashing it in the form of a short yet wide burst of golden energy that only extends to ten meters, but it packs immense concussive force and enough power to shatter barriers of spiritual energy with ease. Visually, the design, pose and execution of Mukankeiji is a reference to the Broken Phantom technique utilized by GaoFighGar. *'Eishahōōbaku Tsugaikaze' (映射鳳凰爆・番風, Shining Phoenix Blaster: Repeating Wind): A special technique which Vittoria gained through exposure to Gai's 'divine' spiritual pressure; it involves the four classical elemental powers to deliver several punishing blows. Shooting towards her target, she lunges at the ground, while crimson feathers blaze behind her feet in a scorching line, trapping the foe. Suddenly, she raises her blade upwards, manifesting several geysers of water forth before spinning around, releasing a devastating blast of razor wind at her foe, before finally leaping high into the air, manifesting several fists of pure rock to uppercut the foe from below. There, she channels Gai's spiritual energy outwards in front of her, solidifying it into the form of a glyph which shines crimson, azure, emerald, and earthen before thrusting her blade forward, releasing streaks of pure energy to blaze down upon her foe, devastating the area below her. High Speed: Vittoria is notably nimble on her feet; as befitting her lithe frame, which allows her to evade most attacks with ease, her speed is compared to an Olympic-level athlete. Vittoria is able to defend herself by simply dodging and avoiding attacks, forgoing the need to utilize defensive tactics. Vittoria's speed enables her to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease as well as leap from rooftop to rooftop. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Vittoria is also able to keep her average speed while running underwater. *'Piedi Azzurro' (海歩行（ピヂ アザーロ）, Pidi Azaro, literally meaning "Sea Walk"): A special technique which enables Vittoria to move at immense speeds underwater. To use it, Vittoria kicks the water many times, thus "running" underwater; using it, she is capable of moving as fast as a dolphin underwater or perhaps even faster. Vittoria made this technique when younger while with her little sister in order to enjoy their days at the beach more; though it should be noted that she also uses it to escape Chira's attempts to "train" her constantly. **'Piedi Cielo' (空中歩行（ピヂシロ）, Pidi Siro, literally meaning "Sky Walk"): The aerial version of Piedi Azzurro. Utilizing this technique, Vittoria kicks the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight. *'Nagareboshi Ichizoku Ōgi' (流れ星一族奥義, Nagareboshi Clan Secret Technique): The Nagareboshi family's "Secret technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Vittoria invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Vittoria to formulate a plan. It was also was used by Gai later in the series during his fight against Rikuri. The secret technique is running away. Notable Strength: Despite her build, Vittoria has proven herself to be deceptively mighty. With a single stomp, she can cause small craters, upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—her strength has been called almost "demonic", something that she proves rather easily time and time again. At a very young age she was able to lift boulders over her head, and with Gai's help, she is able to lift and toss an entire building. She has also been shown to pack powerful punches. She was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Chira; who was noted to be Gai's equal in terms of power. Keen Intellect: Vittoria is extremely intelligent and can use observation and analysis to read a situation with 100% accuracy. This not only applies to battles, but other aspects as well, even people's future actions and feelings. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles with ease; amusingly, she thinks that Gai is much smarter than her—even though Gai constantly tells her that he doesn't even know the basics of math. Enhanced Durability: Despite to her small and waifish build, in addition to her light weight, Vittoria has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of Kurenai while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; and when she was actually conscious, she was capable of surviving Kurenai's blows; who is an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kurenai trying to crush her head with her foot. Another example of her physical durability is seen when she was able to hold Cicciolatta in place by gripping onto his leg, despite the latter's reinforced muscular structure and being struck multiple times while doing so. Her upper body is also superhumanly durable as well, having been known to take head-on attacks like Chira Tendou's fists and half of Rikuri's "Saikōgekkōzan" just before counter-attacking them with her kicks. Thanks to her build, Vittoria is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily. Human Body Contortion: Vittoria has shown the ability to stuff her entire ear into her head. Vast Spiritual Power: In no due part because of her heritage of opposing races, Vittoria has a vast amount of spiritual energy, though Gaika has noted that Gai's spiritual power blows hers (and Gaika's herself) straight out of the water with ludicrous ease. Even so, this amount is still impressive, even though Vittoria cannot control all of it. No matter this, it is capable of standing up to a powerful Lieutenant's, making it far more devastating than most others'- and this is without Vittoria training it. Her spiritual energy is capable of making rocks crumble if they are in the vicinity; the intensity of which is capable of frightening lower-level Shinigami into submission. Because of Gai's presence within her soul, and the fact that she has has far more spiritual energy than her small and waifish body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing her from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu: Kō' (霊力放出（光）, Spiritual Power Burst: Light): Shared with Gai, this type of spiritual energy is a highly rare one: the element of light. It grants her the power to generate and control a form of light energy. This energy can be used in various ways, such as lighting dark paths or negating illusions, the partial or total destruction of prisons of darkness and strengthening of physical techniques. This is mainly used to boost Vittoria's melee performance, empowering her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from her unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a phoenix clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Vittoria being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu: Yami' (霊力放出（闇）, Spiritual Power Burst: Darkness): As the 'yin' side of Gai Nagareboshi, borne when Gai split himself in two in order to get around the universe easier, Vittoria's true element is darkness and shadows. Vittoria is capable of transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. Unlike most users of darkness, Vittoria's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, she shapes her attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various ways. Vittoria is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. However, a massive downside to this is whenever Vittoria taps into her element of darkness, it makes her go berserk. *'Reishi Absorption:' As their way of combat, all Quincies draw in and absorb spiritual energy from the surroundings, merging the collected energy with their own in order to manifest powerful weapons in a fight. Due to her experience, Vittoria is capable of drawing in spiritual energy from the atmosphere; as it is similar to how the principle of Shining Onslaught. In Vittoria's eyes, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power; she is highly powerful with both. All of the time, Vittoria manifests the energy as well as particles into gauntlets, allowing her to fight hand-to-hand with even more strength. Vittoria is also able to suck spiritual particles from inanimate objects via an unknown method. Quincy Powers Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Vittoria is capable of initiating high-speed movement by gathering spiritual particles under her feet and utilizing them as a sort of ride to travel almost anywhere in the blink of an eye. Despite being so young, Vittoria's skill in Hirenkyaku is enough to take even Captains by surprise, which comes as a shock to most; she is capable of moving with long, elegant strides at what is perceived as something close to the speed of sound in the Human World, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack, even keeping fast foes on their toes with her attacks. *'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, "Victory Phantom"): A original Kōshinho technique that Gai once possessed and Vittoria learnt and adapted it to Hirenkyaku via genetic memory, Vittoria first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Vittoria leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind herself, propelling herself into her opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Blut is an advanced Quincy technique that grants Vittoria inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities. By making reishi flow directly into her blood vessels, Vittoria is able to drastically increase her attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to her opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw in that the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reishi systems, meaning they cannot be employed simultaneously. Amusingly, despite her skin hardening, it has little to effect on adding defensive capabilities to her clothing—more often than not, her clothes are shredded beyond recognition in all of her fights. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut that grants Vittoria inhuman durability, represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of her skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut that grants Vittoria inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring that her attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. The Adaption (皇后複製品 (ジ・アダプテーション), Ji Adaputēshon): While this has also been stated to be an innate ability of Vittoria's, this enables her to replicate her foe's techniques to a certain extent. Spirit Weapon Reishi Gauntlet: Using her Quincy Cross, Vittoria is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, her particular weapon takes upon the form of a powerful gauntlet which assists her in close-quarters combat. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further collecting reishi, Vittoria is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, she has the ability to generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them by just thrusting forward with her hands. These arrows appear as crescent-shaped blasts of reishi, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. She is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. Zanpakutō Hōōtenku (鳳凰天駆, Phoenix Heaven Drive) is the name of Vittoria's new Zanpakutō. It was borne from Gai infusing the shattered remains of Kinkeiken with a gem of Chōetsu Gaikaōtori that was broken off during Vittoria's battle with Kurenai Zenshin. It is noted to be a perfect fusion of the three embodiments of the Unlosing Rising Phoenix; Gai's will was used to forge it, with Vittoria's blade and Kurenai's power being the materials. Shikai: The sword's Shikai is achieved by the phrase "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, Yatte yaruze!). Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Hōōtenku is always in its Shikai form; because when forging it, Gai decided that a sealed state is 'pesky' and Vittoria would benefit more from having it constantly in Shikai. In Shikai, it takes the form of a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the sword is nearly as tall as Vittoria, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters. Shikai Special Abilities: Upon releasing, Hōōtenku roars with a golden light upon the blade, which is the sign of summoning the regular Shining Onslaught; but when pointed at a foe, the light amassed around the blade shoots forward into multiple Shining Onslaughts that continually bombard the opponent. This is actually quite similar to Senbonzakura, but drastically more powerful. By swinging her blade around, Vittoria is capable of blasting her foes at a distance and tear through almost any defense as if it were paper- all of these actions can happen in a matter of moments. The blasts released by the sword are also used for defensive purposes, as they are capable of deflecting almost any attack, ranged or close-quarters. *'Hōō Senretsuha' (鳳凰千裂破, Phoenix Fire Fissure Destruction): Vittoria thrusts her blade forward and then changes the shape of the Shining Onslaught, molding it into a spear-shape, essentially adapting it to perform attacks of medium range with a maximum range that is ten meters. Although this forces her Shikai to be less powerful due to stifling the rapid-fire, this form enhances the actual blade, allowing Vittoria to use it with the same competence that she would fire off blasts of spiritual energy; in addition, it gives her the advantage of utilizing the spear for surprise attacks. The moment that this spear impales the foe, Vittoria can then activate Hōōtenku's special ability once more; the rapidly-fired blasts travel up the spear, altering it's composition to force multiple additional blades to sprout from it, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. *'Hōō Tenkūha' (鳳凰天空破, Heavenly Void Destruction of the Phoenix): Vittoria gathers spiritual energy into the blade of Hōōtenku and then swings it in an arc, releasing the energy in the form of an enormous multitude of blasts which function similarly to shotgun fire. While this technique is nowhere near as powerful as the regular Shining Onslaught, one of it's major advantages is that the blasts are more widespread than the continuous torrent of blasts that Hōōtenku usually unleashes with its regular special ability; this makes it rather effective against swift or invisible opponents—or even large crowds of enemies. The attack of Hōō Tenkūha is capable of striking multiple opponents at high speeds; the blasts often veering off wildly in all directions in order to hit those difficult-to-find opponents. *'Enha Hōyokushō' (炎覇鳳翼翔, Blazing Supremacy: The Soaring Wings of the Phoenix): Utilizing Enha Hōyokushō, Vittoria turns her entire body into a catalyst for the Shining Onslaught; instead of using her blade to focus energy, she utilizes her entire body for this attack. This enables Vittoria to unleash extremely powerful close-range attacks which are capable of negating the attacks of her foes, but the problem is that it is incredibly difficult and dangerous to use properly. However, it has some minor healing properties, as when using it, Vittoria is capable of healing from the wounds that Diavolo inflicted when she shot her, at close range. Bankai: Retsukūza Hōōtenku (烈空座鳳凰天駆, The Heavenly Drive of the Phoenix that Sits in the Ferocious Heavens): In Bankai; the release changes Vittoria's clothes to silvery white and black, with the symbols on her skirt somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. Her sword floats beside her and seems to move with an arm, though when Vittoria stops moving they hover behind her. She is perpetually floating; as she never touches the ground unless she lands from a jump. Vittoria's hair and clothes slowly flow as if she is being held by the wind. Her clothes also systematically glow white on and off in Bankai. There are also two large sparkles of pure white light that move randomly around Vittoria with a white wisp following them. When Vittoria is standing still, the position of her sword represents a folded wing; but when she floats/runs, it opens, as if Vittoria is flying. Bankai Special Abilities: With her Bankai, Vittoria is capable of sensing and gathering natural energy around her; essentially drawing the energy of nature inside of her and blending it with her own spiritual energy, adding an entirely new dimension of power to her spiritual energy, resulting in the creation of golden energy, which cannot be seen by anyone other than Mototsu or Seishin. This new energy drastically increases all of her parameters and all of her techniques sevenfold, allowing her to take on even foes much more powerful than herself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in Bankai, Vittoria demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies her powers without exhausting herself. This also grants her the ability to detect and identify other people's spiritual pressure even from very long distances away. This ability also enables her to predict the movements of her enemies for easy retaliation. *'Hakugeki' (白激, Rage of Whiteness): Hakugeki enables Vittoria to utilize the golden energy she can manipulate in Bankai to encase her body as an aura of pure energy, which is able to act as an extension of her body and cannot be seen by anyone other than Mototsu or Seishin. By using the aura, Vittoria is capable of drastically enhancing the range and power of her unarmed and armed attacks; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. At its strongest point, a single blow has enough force to cripple and completely finish off her foe easily. The enhanced speed and perception of spiritual pressure gained by releasing combined with the skillful body movements of Vittoria's usual fighting style, allow her to evade the attacks of her enemy at the last possible moment. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, Keizen Yakushin): In Bankai, Retsukūza Hōōtenku possesses the exact same abilities that it had in Shikai; though with one major –and devastating- difference. With the howling torrent of golden blasts being unleashed from the blade, each successive blast pushes the one released before it, giving it even more offensive power than normal. This allows Vittoria to quickly "stack" the amount of damage that her Zanpakutō does with the Shining Onslaught, eventually making each attack that she does capable of obliterating tougher opponents with relative ease. The further-enhanced speed of this serial of blasts both make the Shining Onslaughts far more powerful, and harder to dodge. *'Ultra-Speed Combat': Vittoria transmogrifies the spiritual energy that she generates upon releasing, and compresses it to its smallest point, allowing her to perform ultra-speed combat, moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. As Vittoria cannot think at the speed that she travels, she ran into several obstacles during the short time she could use this technique. Vittoria's speed appears to create up to eight doubles of herself while in motion. These doubles are not illusory; Vittoria is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that Vittoria is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving her incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as Vittoria would have moved long before the attack even reaches her. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': As all of her energy is "compressed" means that usage of her Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing Vittoria to use Retsukūza Hōōtenku at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of her level. *'Mukiseikō' (無機聖光気, The Inorganic Sacred Light): Using the golden energy, Vittoria is capable of gifting objects that have no life functions by granting them a portion of golden energy; this enables Vittoria to manipulate the objects according to her will. The golden energy flowing through the objects allow drastic alterations to the environment instantly, making the attacks that the environment unleashes highly difficult to avoid, even for masters of Flash Step. This technique essentially allows Vittoria to subjugate the environment to her will with relative ease, basically granting low-key reality warping in a sense. However, intense heat, such as that of the flames that Zakura Terui produces, is capable of countering the effects of this technique, forcing the affected inorganic objects to revert to the point that it seems as if they weren't affected in the slightest. *'Kyoseisenga' (鏡聖 Mirrored Holy Flashing Fang):Twirling her blade in a circle, Vittoria calls upon an incredibly sturdy three layered barrier which takes the shape of a white flower with seven petals, each shaped like feathers. Each layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall. It is considered an absolute defense against any spiritual blast technique; when struck, it absorbs the opposing blast into the petals and then super-charges it inside of the shield; from there, the petals of the shield glow and transfer the energy down the center, before reflecting the attack back with twice the force; this process happens in the span of a few seconds. It is necessary for Vittoria to provide constant spiritual energy to form the shield, and if it is damaged, she will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. *'Hōōryūjin Renjakusen' (鳳凰竜神連雀閃, Phoenix Dragon God's Waxwing Flash): Vittoria's strongest technique; it is an ultimate combination of offensive and defensive spiritual energy, based on the Two Powers into One technique utilized by the Soul King. Vittoria generates light on both of her arms. She then brings her arms together and crosses them. A tornado of light forms around the enemy when their hands gather, binding them in a gravity lock. Once the opponent is paralyzed, Vittoria unleashes a powerful uppercut that targets the opponent's soul, leaving behind a long wake of light from her fist. This invariably causes the opponent to disintegrate. Hōōryūjin Renjakusen is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Vittoria has been exhausted from her spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. Visually, it is a reference to the Hell and Heaven technique, the strongest technique of GaoGaiGar. Hizashi's Bankai Encountering Hizashi Yoshi in her dreamscape, Vittoria used a Bankai Capture Device willingly given to her by Hizashi herself to take Hizashi's Bankai, Tasogaresaku Nobara (黄昏咲く野薔薇, "Twilight Blooming Wild Rose") and thus inherit Hizashi's power. Link Attacks Link Attacks are special attacks that are achieved by Vittoria and her partner of choice actually begin to understand each other instead of bickering. That being said, Link Attacks are basically combination attacks with another character. It allows Vittoria and an ally to attack with a powerful blow; though it is somewhat draining on the spiritual energies of both. Former Powers and Abilities Relationships Gunha Teishin: Clarissa Bucciarati: Vittoria and Clarissa met as enemies, but Vittoria deduces from the flaws in Clarissa's tactics against her that Clarissa was a good person and decided to work with her. From that point on, the two have formed a relationship of mutual trust, even with Vittoria unconditionally accepting that Clarissa will not help her if she is found out as an enemy of Passione. The two frequently team up together and have a lot of faith in each other's abilities, at one point combining their powers in a moment of doubt to capture a Helicopter. When Clarissa is revealed as the reincarnation of Mitsuru Inazuma, their bond increases. By the end of Broken Mirror, Vittoria and Clarissa are perhaps closer friends than the rest and continue their work together in the gang when Vittoria takes over as boss. Adriana Giovanna: Gai Nagareboshi: Gallery Trivia *Vittoria's favorite musical is Les Misérables; her least favorite foods are chicken and especially duck. *In Ancient Ensuran, Vittoria's name means Light of the Sacred Flame (聖なる焔の光, Seinaru Homura no Hikari). Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good